hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Gust
Gust is a young girl who creates items, usually out of very strange ingrediants and sells them. This is an Alchemist's main task. To make items and sell them. She resides in Lastation, and Noire usually comes to her with her problems so Gust will give her something to make her feel better. Along with Nisa, she will join Neptune's party through the Gust Battle Ticket for $1.99. For a list of her costumes please see: Gust Costumes For a list of weapons see: Weapons For a list of Accessories please view: Accessories Personality A cute girl with a very misleading appearence. If she feels cheated or like she is being used, Gust will have no problem doing the exact same thing to the person by getting everything in legal terms so by the time the person may realize this, it'll be too late for them to do anything. She also may like Noire/Black Heart, as she calls her "Lady Black Heart" in either form and is always willing to give her something to help. Although this may be because she considers Noire a "guinea Pig". Its shown that she seems to like Compa, who flattered her after she made medicane for Neptune's Cold. Which could also mean that Flattery is a way to get things from Gust. As she is very prideful in her talent and skill. She blackmails Vert in order to say silent about her "Kichiku Megane Harlem set for Virgins". As Vert fears IF would find out and become disappointed with her. She also manages to sell Vert a voucher to play a MMO for free, for 10,000 credits. Appearence Gust is a young girl with brown short hair, and matching eyes. She wears a big bunny styled hat that sometimes will change its expression to match her very own. She is usually smiling or with a peaceful nature. Wearing a blue puffed dress with brown and dark brown markings and gold pieces. She has white ruffles along the bottom and a pocket in the front of the stomach area with items usually kept within. She wears big rabbit hand gloves. Hyperdimension Neptunia Lowee events: First encountered in Lowee when Gust could not stand watching Compa and IF attempting to make medicince to cure Neptune from her Cold any longer and steps in. After introducing herself she then demonstrates her skills and makes the potion to curte Neptune. She also charges them for the ingredients as they were valuable, but decides to not charge them for labor this time. Compa compliments Gust's career of selling systhesized items while travelling alone which flatters Gust who now sells the items cheaper to them. In return Compa ensured Gust to look for them if she needed to find any ingredients so that they can gather them for her. From that moment on they become friends. Lastation events: The party(Neptune , Compa and IF ) ran into Gust again where Compa stats that she misses her. However, Gust this time seemed worn out. Gust explains that someone needed a potion by the end of the day. IF prompts if its something they could gather outside of town and Gust agrees to that, but says that being alone is bad as outside is full of monsters. Despite that Neptune really wants to help her friend as Gust helped them before in the previous events. Compa agrees, and the party sets out to get the ingredients. The next scene Gust, already got the ingredients from the party, had just finish making the potion. She thanked the group which Compa saying that they can help each other out when they need it and tells Gust to let them know when she needed their help again. IF says that the party is going now as they do not want to distract Gust from finishing her job. Compa and Gust exchanged Goodbyes with Gust thanking them again before she left. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 She has moved from Lastation to Lowee. Powers and Abilities Gust also has a move where she will sing a song while drawing strawberry characters who can damage the target. Movelist Check this!: Puni: Gust Campaign: This is a deal!: Special Combo: Fairy: My Favorite!: Judie: Musical Words: Summons a big symbol of energy/light that then shoots at the enemies on screen. Deluxe Combo: Super Service: Special Survice: Marie: Vulkslied: Summons many glittery specks, circles her staff, then unleashes a giant symbol above her that rains down on the monsters. Gust's Drawing Song: The attack begins as Gust stands by herself, then begins to draw in the air while dancing. Forming an odd orange creature she points, making many little one's fall onto the target and explode. Then fininishing she makes a big one fall down and cause a major explosion. Quotes *''"Let Gust help you!"'' Trivia *She is based on the Gust Corporation. *While her theme resembles Rabbits/Bunnies, her outfit is also similiar to someone in the Atelier series. Which may explain why she is an Alchemist. *Gust's english voice is provided by Danielle Judovits. In the original she is voice by Natsuko Kuwatani. *her habit of saying, Desu-no. May be based on the fact her Japenese Va also voices Suiseiseki. Who is known for saying Desu. Gallery Explosion.png Blink.png Neptune Gust Nisa Swimsuit.jpg Gust 2.png Gust Battle end.png Gust beach.png Hop.png Nepgear and Group.jpg NeptuniaMk2Poster.jpeg Point Gust.png Neptunia Mk2 Cast.jpg Category:Female character Category:DLC Category:Lastation residents Category:Lowee residents Category:Character with healing abilities Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character